RFF: List of Weapons, Summons and Abilities
This is a page for all of the weapons mentioned so far in the Random Forum Fight series. It does not matter which Wiki it is from, however. Scientedfic's weapons The All-any Sword and All-any Shield are the weapons equipped by Scientedfic. The All-any Sword can change into any offensive weapon, and has been used once to take down 10 bosses at once. The All-any Shield can change into any defensive weapon, and has the ability to block every attack. The Stellar Star can do anything else, but its most defining feature is the ability to call in allies. The Dark Star is an upgraded version of the Stellar Star. It allows Scientedfic to do anything without limit. It has been revealed in Story Arc Forum Fight 4 that the Stellar Star was actually what kept Scientedfic from dying, as it was his life support. He cannot survive without it. Special abilities (Active) * Uncle Melker's Grab Bag: one random item is brought out * True Blast: one blast that can devastate an entire dimension * Rebirth: can be brought back to life if dead * Unmoral: turns Scientedfic unmoraled. Requires Dark Star. * Summon: can summon anyone Special abilities (Passive) * Regeneration: Automatically heals for all health each post * Spewed: '''Shoots out poison at random intervals * '''Friendly Call: Heals everyone by 75% health each post EndermanR169's weapons Normal weapons/armor * Of course, there's his trusty Magic Pen, which can create anything. * Dark Cobalt Armor: '''Ender's armor of choice. The source of most of his abilities. * '''The Color Drones: '''Four drones which emit different color beams. Can do ridiculous damage. * '''The Omega Blade: '''This is Ender's weapon, which made of complete dark matter. Yeah. '''Abilities * 4th Dimensional Vortex: '''Can create a vortex to the 4th dimension which he can take a break. * '''Time Travel: '''Can go back in time to fix past mistakes * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''This allows Ender to float and walk up walls. * '''Summon: '''Can summon a random companion to join the battle * '''Knowledge: '''The simplest of abilities. Knowing the enemy's weakness is key to victory. * '''Awaken: '''WARNING: SEVERELY UNSTABLE. USE WITH CAUTION. After collecting 5 Super Shards, Ender can awaken into his true form. '''Awakened Abilities * Glitch Vortex: '''dFFFfrftyFfvGvGv F YyuRDReC yEW TUdRUY dytSDteSdYd SrycYrx R6 * '''Solar Storm: '''Channels the Sun's energy into a massive radiation laser. This pushes the phrase "The Sun is a deadly laser" to a whole new level. * '''Nightmare Leech: '''Puts enemies to sleep and feeds on their nightmares. Heals 25% HP. * '''Omega Drill Punch: '''Massive amounts of energy flow into Ender's hand as he drills into an enemy with it. * '''Final Strike: '''Upon deactivating Awakened Mode, Ender releases a giant blast which completely obliterates everything. Alpha654's abilities '''General Physical Abilities * Sword * Dual Pistols * To be continued Magic Abilities * Magic Shield: * Nerf Gun: '''Nerfs an opponent by a specific amount. * '''Teleportation: '''Self-explanatory. * To be continued '''Exclusive to +α Physical Abilities * Project ONE: '+α is the current leader of Project ONE. He has access to most of their ''non-living forces, usually massive foxlike robots. Living Project ONE foxes will never be deployed. * '''Aperture Science Handheld Portal Gun: '+α owns a portal gun. While it is extremely useful, it can be disabled since it is an electronic device. * '''Hunter: '+α has a robotic hydra named Hunter. * To be continued '''Magic Abilities * Godmodder Cannon: Can create almost any physical object, some of which can be created in huge numbers at once. * To be (but probably won't be) continued Exclusive to -α Physical Abilities * Bosses: '''-α is an enemy of Project One, meaning he does not have direct access to any of their forces. He can, however, unleash his own creations. ** '''Razer: '''A huge, mechanical snake/octopus hybrid that can tunnel through the ground easily. Its primary method of attacking is sending its eight secondary heads to slice through, bite, or constrict its foes. It can also jump out of the ground and crush enemies. It does have other attacks, such as gear projectiles and lasers. ** '''Inferno: '''Based on one of Razer's secondary heads, this large snake's primary method of attacking is to burn everything in its path with intense flames. Being based off of Razer, it too can tunnel through the ground and resurface. ** '''Winston and Hobbes: Huge, catlike machines created when the UltraFox blueprints were stolen from Project ONE Headquarters. These two machines and the UltraFox units possess similar abilities, however Winston is able to create balls of energy using its "ears", while Hobbes was modified to be far faster than the regular UltraFox. * Royal Imperial Fleet: '-α is a high-ranked member of the Royal Empire. This status was achieved through massive upgrades to their forces and strategies. -α is able to command and control fleets of Royal Imperial ships as a result. These are some examples; there are many more of these that aren't listed. ** '''Alpha Wing Battleship: '-α's favorite, which is thus the most powerful. All Alpha-series Royal Imperial ships now have a Frame Shift Drive, a Blade mode, very powerful armor, and a vastly improved weapon count. ** 'Alpha Dreadnought: '''Extremely strong even without upgrades, the Dreadnought comes with the widest loadout of all Alpha-series Royal Imperial ships. ** '''Alpha Battlecruiser: '''The most agile Royal Imperial ship, and for a good reason: Before upgrading, it was meant to carry valuable cargo. ** ''More Royal Elites to be added. ** Elites to be added. ** '''Laser Fighter: Periodically fires high-damage beams of energy. ** More Fighters to be added. ** Low Health Shield Ability: 'When any Elite or Royal Elite ship is at low health, a shield will surround it, deflecting all remaining attacks for one post. ** ''More abilities to be added. * To be continued '''Magic Abilities * Portals: Even without a portal gun, -α can open portals at will. * The Force: Haven't you ever heard of Star Wars? * Electromagnetic Energy Ball: Summons a blue energy ball that disables electronic devices or ships upon impact. * Freeze Pulse: '''Creates a small blue pulse that immobilizes every entity nearby. * '''Area Denial Pulse: '''Creates a massive orange pulse that knocks everything away from it. Except for the planet. * '''Hovering: -α is able to defy gravity at will. This also applies to vacuums. * Vanish: '''-α simply disappears from view. Because of magic, he can still see. * '''Magic Blueprint: Creates almost any object instantly. * Summoning: 'Creates almost any entity instantly. * '''The Void: '-α opens a void to a world of nothing. Can be either temporary or world-eating. * '''Curse: '''Curses the opponent. These curses include: ** '''Reversya Curse: This curse will affect attacks, making the next five have a 25% chance of failing. ** Tech Curse: '''This curse will affect passive abilities, giving the next three a 33% chance of failing. ** '''Heavy Curse: This curse affects movement. Dodging the next three attacks against you will have a 33% chance of failure. * To be continued Oiniteoderfla12's Weapons and Abilities |-| "Old-erfla"='Icycle': Has a multitude of abilities, such as: * Ice Shot * Ice Beam * Invisibility Mist * Water Jet/Ice Pack * Snow Wall/Ice Fort When turned upside down, can be acted as a hammer. Laser Mini-Gun: Fires a line of lasers, but requires time to spin-up. Anti-Universal Bomb: Annihilates an entire universe. Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions: A super-mech that can do many things. (Too many to list) |-| "New-Derfla"= Current Weapons *'Iron Sword': Just a regular iron sword. Abilities *'Shield':Create a weak, but useful shield around him. To Be Used Weapons *'Icycle Reborn':The Icycle, returned. Has the old, but stronger abilities, and new abilities. (See "Abilities" *'True Laser Mini-Gun':The Laser Mini-Gun, upgraded. Spins faster and fires faster. *'Anti-Planetary Bomb':The downgraded version of the Anti-Universal Bomb, after the "you can't destroy the universe because you feel like it" rule is available. When detonated, creates Gray Goo that not only consumes all biomass on a planet, but every single resource, including the core, hazardous waste, and impenetrable resources. Abilities Old Icycle Abilities * Absolute Zero Shot: An upgraded version of the Ice Shot. Freezes the enemy in a harder-to-break ice spike. * Laser Beam: An upgraded version of the Ice Beam. Summons a Gaster-Blaster-Like Laser Beam, destroying anything in it's way. * Blindness Mist: An upgraded version of the Invisibility Mist. Instead of hiding the user, it blinds all other users, unable to see anything. * Ice Wings: An upgraded version of the Ice Pack/Water Jet. Can fly high, without limits. * Absolute Zero Ice Shield: An upgraded version of the Ice Fort/Snow Wall. Creates a stronger shield than Shield. New Icycle Abilities *Umbrella: Summon a large shield on the tip of the Icycle. Don't ask what it's used for. *Ice Bombs: Summon ice bombs that freezes the area of explosion when detonated. *Sharper Sword: Enhances the Icycle's sharpness. Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions, Again *Summons a Super Mech that is capable of doing stuff. *Yeah. 404 found's weapons and abilities Weapons, Gear and abilities Combot: this is the digital manifestation of 404 found. Can jump back into humanoid form, but in this phase is nearly unstoppable. No firewall, malware system or mainframe currently existing has been found to be able to stop Combot from entering a systems and extracting information. However, this only makes 404 found more prone to suffering from fever-stricken haze, where the entire system shuts down except for the skeleton modules and 404 observes everything without acting. Some modules that has been installed: * Standard module: Combot standard. includes Hyper-AI. * Critical Hit module: immunity to instant kill attacks and 25% chance to not take a Critical Hit. * Intel module: to store everything humans has learned. Grants massive intelligence to Combot, though that was not necessary due to the Hyper-AI. Also carries enemy intel stolen via Network Attack module. * Strat module: for the space battles. Allows for extremely well planned battles which usually works. * Emotion module: suffered a critical hit during an error in a SecCom upgrade, and is later incinerated due to obsoleteness. * SecCom module: Secure Communications between Combot and various users. Difficult to penetrate and tap into. * OpSec module: constantly checks for hackers, bugs, worms, malware and spyware in the Imperial Fleet. Can detect basically any hacker. * Network Attack module: allows for memetic attacks. Contains 1337 H4x0r $ki11z. * O5 module: allows the entire Antor Federation to be scanned for dangerous (Keter/Maksur) anomalous items utilizing the SCP Foundation and destroy these items via supermassive black hole. * Nano Improbability Drive: for all sorts of l337. CM-501 Planet Stormer: prototype assault rifle with many variants, including but not limited to: * GigaVolt: continuous stream of electricity, may arc onto other enemies. shocks enemies. think Arc Lightning gun. * Barracuda Overcharge: fires a bolt of massive amounts of electricity, instantly frying electronics and supercharging explosives making them extremely explosive compared to the normal version. * Beamer Inferno: exponential damage, 1 target laser beam. think Inferno tower, but with no upper limit on maximum damage. * Chrono Beam: sniper rifle. single shot high damage piercing projectiles. * Gatling Laser: massive wave of laser beams, can hit many at once. think Minigun. * Nerf Gun: weakens enemy material, single target. think Nerf hammer. * C4 Launcher: launches High Explosive, Incendiary or Shock grenades. designated holding area and launch device for High Explosive Anti-Godmodder grenade. * Nexar Light Wave Generator: self explanatory. KILL IT WITH FIRE! * XM8 Assault Rifle: includes advanced collimator sights, laser pointer, M203 under-mounted grenade launcher, suppressor and extra-large clips. standard rifle of Imperial Fleet units. Hard-plate Armor: this suit of super-reinforced multi-alloy ballistic steel can reduce all incoming damage by 99%. It comes with many features. SCN-HERC File 1073: Rubicon Hardplate armor Features: * the goggles contain Infrared and Night Vision abilities. And a retinal display. * the entire suit is airtight, allowing the user to enter space and underwater. Now just for shows, since Combot logic. * the suit has a bunch of add-on gear, including an ammo pouch, grenade belt, bandolier, holster, and a place to hold a Lightsaber. * the gas mask can be sealed for entering space and underwater. Once again, for show. * an Isolation Mode allows the user to be disconnected from all outside tactile sensory information, if they wish to. Used against cognitohazard SCPs and when Combot tiredness sets in. Visor Lights: based on the visor of the Hardplate. * Red: anger. At extreme rage, the red light can light up a room. Usually ends in exploded bases. * Green: suffering (e.g. stomachaches). The green light causes headaches. * Yellow: energy count. Bright yellow means severely tired. * Blue: classified. * The visor may shatter at extreme red and crack at extreme green. Usually not glowing. Binary Saber: a 2 bladed Light-saber, except one is a Dark-saber and the other one is pure white. can be detached into 2 separate sabers, and can be attached as a 2 bladed saber. Can be thrown like an Executioner axe or spun like a Valkyrie axe. "Light and dark. Black and white. Life and death. The Binary Sword holds no middle ground as it turns your opponents OFF." - Madness Combat Wiki 404 found has currently installed his two Evilness Lasers into his Binary Saber, giving it all the functions of Evilness Lasers, double the power of one and an extended battery life (if it ever does run out if it even has a battery or ever gets one.) (inserted by Sparky) Composite Wave-function Split: 404 found can create superpositioned clones of himself. All of them are controlled by one mind, but effects dealt on one does not affect another. Killing one will result in all other clones losing the Auditor powers gained via the split. Machine Phase Matter: 404 found is capable of turning into a mobile form made of nanobot particles which can consume/disintegrate objects and use it to gain mass. High Explosive Anti-Godmodder: an explosive attack that instantly annihilates, incinerates and disintegrates a godmodder. This weapon is not owned by anyone else despite claims made by a certain godmodder, and cannot be blocked. However, it does very minor damage and no effects to non-godmodders and is about as powerful as a grenade when used this way. Anti-Godmodding tool. Godmodders taken down: SCP-4000 Logic Shield: deflects all attacks that does not make sense or does not use normal logic, with 100% success. does nothing against logical attacks: for example, it can stop a "I poke you from 250 miles away and instakill you, no exceptions" attacks but not a logically reasonable sniper shot. Null and Void: declares an attack null and void if it does not use logic or violates a rule or make no sense or is an act of godmodding. Used by Snuffles to counter an annoying godmodder. Anti-Godmodding tool. The Force: no explanation needed. Allows for mind control, levitation, and throwing stuff. Clash Royale armory: allows 404 found to use items from Clash Royale, for example the Miner Helmet and a spell bottle to contain EXPUNGED long enough to be used. The Keter is Loose button: a big red button with a carbon nanoplastic cover over it. An image of a broken lock with a K can be seen on the button, and it says THE KETER IS LOOSE underneath. This button is pressed only under the following circumstances: * anything worthy of getting popcorn happens (e.g. epic fight). in this case, the room goes dark. * when an actual Keter is loose. a klaxon goes off and the SCP Foundation is notified. * when redacted from the SCN-HERC-Order66 file comes within 10 feet of 404 found. the room is instantly sealed and flooded with a mix of hydrogen fluoride and sodium cyanide. the United Forces of Absolute Destruction, Project Nexus and Atzak 1 research facility is placed on high alert, in the hypothetical situation that EXPUNGED, Project Nexus cleanup teams are to be mobilized. Please see SCN-HERC files. Trolling: used when 404 found is annoyed. Does no damage, but enrages enemies. Agent Smith: a clone of 404 which looks like a L337 Agent from Madness Combat. due to Improbability, he is indestructible, BUT he does not attack people. usually spectate battles. An exception happened when Agent Smith died from the sheer cancerousness of a certain attack made by SCP-4000, and retaliated with full force. However during this attack, Agent Smith functions as a normal summoned entity and can be killed. SCP Foundation: 404 found uses the Foundation for esoteric technology, SCP summons^, containing a specific god-modder (SCP-4000), and more. "We die in the dark so you can live in the light. Secure. Contain. Protect." - SCP Foundation SCP-4000, after breaching containment, formed an alternate Foundation and has attempted to improve relations with this Foundation. ^ 404 found has weaponized SCP-001-05, the Broken God, to counter another Maksur SCP. Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. (inserted by Sparky) 404 found has currently installed his two Evilness Lasers into his Binary Saber, giving it all the functions of Evilness Lasers, double the power of one and an extended battery life if it ever does run out if it even has a battery or ever gets one. (inserted by Sparky) Improbability Drive: an artifact of unknown but immense power. Owned by Project Nexus and lended to 404 found for the time being. With the power of Improbability, 404 found had: * spawned Madness Combat characters (e.g. Hank, the Clown, etc.) * dodged Annihilasers (under debate) * broken the laws of physics and science * absorbed players, gaining power from them * turned into The Auditor (abilities: see other bullet points) * spawned waves of zombies and L337 Agents * disintegrated entire battleships with a thought * done impossible things There are 4 Drives. the Primary is at EXPUNGED BY O5-13, the Secondary in Foundation Site-REDACTED, the Mini in the Star Forge and the nano inside of Agent Smith. The Secondary Drive was targeted by SCP-4000, and was nearly destroyed. Site-151 and Site-13 were severely damaged during containment breach. Danger Bar: This glowing bar shows how dangerous an entity is. For dramatic effect. Starships Antor Federation: a galactic superpower controlling most of the habitable planets and many resource-rich areas, as well as several strategic locations such as Fulzar and the Maw Cluster. Base of Operations for the Imperial Fleet. Imperial Fleet: a fleet of starships sponsored by the First Order. Also includes capital ships from many other games. not all are listed. (hint: lots of them came from Star Wars if you didn't know) Currently the main part of the Antor Federation fleet. 404 found also has access to various Federation technology and materials, including the entirety of the Fulzar star system and its several military strongholds. the Imperial Fleet has been attacked by various entities throughout RFF history. Examples include Steven Fedkin's Titan fleet Keter, SCP-4000 Euclid, and the Marksman Knight Maksur, now Thaumiel. Despite claims by the Marksman Knight Government, no part of the Imperial Fleet is affiliated with it. After a series of diplomacy, the Marksman Knight has been considered a Thaumiel until further incursions ensue. List of capital ships: * Executor-class super Star Destroyer (1) * Imperial-I class Star Destroyer (50) * Imperial-II class Star Destroyer (50) * Vector-class Star Destroyer (35) * Devastator-class Star Carrier (5) * Independence-class Battlecarrier Independence (1) * Eclipse-class Dreadnought (1) * DS-1 Orbital Battle Station Star (3, because Star Wars) (DS-1, DS-2, DS-3) * Starkiller Base planet (1) * Nezerian Dreadnought (20) (elemental spraygun) * Nezerian Regius-class Arsenal Ship (2) (lots of nukes) * Nezerian Battle-cruisers and Destroyers (50 total) * Nezerian Battleship (20) (Torpedos!) * The Cleaner (Nezerian boss) (1) * Mother Brain (another Nezerian boss) (1) * Advectorian (Nezerian Battle Station) (1) * Executor (Aureus Battle Station) (mother ship) (1) (not to be confused with Executor-class) * Titan-class Battlecarrier (really fat and slow, but a moving stronghold) (1) * Vega ships (~1000) the total space taken up by the entirety of the Imperial Fleet rivals the size of a large planet. Due to logistical problems, many of the crew operating the ships are enhanced, which increases their abilities. (cyborgs, full out Terminators, entire automated sections, super-soldiers) Note: Each ship has a Force Shield Generator and a landing force if ever needed. You can't just shoot them and wait for them to die. and, they hold a lot of the ships listed below this. Base Delta Zero: the entirety of the Imperial Fleet focuses fire on one area. this attack is capable of blowing off the crust of a planet in mere minutes. If used on an enemy fleet, turns the Imperial Fleet into a PPsh-41 spraygun the size of Earth. List of smaller-size ships (all numbers approximated): * TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber (~20,000) * X-wing, A-wing, Y-wing (~20,000) * Aureus Judicators (~5,000) * Aureus Monachus, Aureus Warrior, Aureus Sidus (UAVs) (~20,000) * AF Peacekeepers, AF Hunters, AF Agents (~20,000) * Nezerian Fighters and Praetorians (~15,000) * (insert Nexar units here) (~1000) (too many to list, but all are l337) Other (special) units: * Operative Smith (Agent Smith) (C''-class Agent ship) (1) * AF Admiral (Tanker A1) (1) * Nexar officers (ships vary) (10) * Nexar Commander (Blade ship) (1) * Nexar Admirals (5) (ships vary) * Renegade Crystal-class Fighter (Crystal ship) (5) * AF officers (type vary) (~100) SCN-HERC Euclid file 1375: Auxiliary support units List of some other Superweapons: (many, almost all taken from Star Wars) * Sun Crusher (blows up entire solar systems, only size of a TIE Fighter) (near indestructible) * Mass Shadow Generator (aka. Supermassive Black Hole Generator) (creates gravity holes) * Star Forge (massive spawner, drains rotational energy to build fleets) * Sun Razer (v2 of the above super weapon, another massive spawner) * ''Tarkin (Death Star laser on a ship with shields and no exhaust pipe) * Shawken Device (supposedly can destroy the universe, untested. Probably broken) * World Devastator (eats a planet and makes ships) * Galaxy Gun (one giant railgun) * Centerpoint station and Sinkhole station (extreme hyperspace tractor beams) * Molecular Disintegrator (converts matter into energy, destruction field fueled by the energy causing a chain reaction which can destroy entire solar systems) (on AFS Independence) * Hypernova (Silencer and Gauntlet lasers combined) (think Annihilaser, but they hit Hyperspace targets) (on AFS Independence) X-34 Gunship: this prototype fighter is owned by 404 found. looks like this but is much, MUCH stronger and is completely chrome silver. Weapons and core components: * Gatling Laser Cannon: attached on sides of the ship. fires blasts of laser like the setting on the CM-501, but bigger and there's 2 of these cannons. * Gatling Cannon: only difference is that it does kinetic damage. installed with the Laser Cannon. * Blaster set: contains the Blaster, Photon Blaster, NXR Blaster and Neutron Beam. placed between the rotary cannons. * missile launchers: fires a set of missiles. they track targets well and knows to avoid obstacles. makes targets take 500% damage from kinetic weapons. installed on outer section of wing. * H-K missiles: based on missile launcher, fast speed and maneuverability and decreases enemy armor. * Cruise missiles: based on missile launcher, slow speed and maneuverability but massive damage. * Vindicator missile: based on missile launcher, very fast speed and maneuverability. * X-27 Ram Missiles: based on missile launcher, they ram the enemy over and over until it dies. * Plasma Torpedoes: literally, torpedoes of plasma. the launch tubes are at the head of the ship. sets things on fire. big AoE radius. * Plasma Trap: fires out the back of the ship, sets things on fire. used against enemies in pursuit. * Mine Launcher: drops mines that explodes. energy costly. Good for making traps. * Aureus Lightning: makes target take 500% damage to the Gatling cannons (both of them). also shock targets. installed on front section of wing. * Shadow Cloak: this makes the ship invisible. its a cloak, duh. * Shadow-bomb: small but very powerful bombs installed on inside section of wing. sets things on fire. * Light Wave Generator: installed right on the nose of the ship, sets enemies on fire and make them take 500% damage to energy weapons. * Kinetic Phase Blade: installed to the left and right of the LWG/Shadow-flames combo, this thing is basically a giant lightsaber. damage increases the longer it is focused on an enemy like the Inferno Tower. increases to 500% damage. * Shadow-flames: blue-hot flamethrower installed along with the LWG. * Plasma Gun: installed right above the Flamers, cause massive damage to enemies and fire in shotgun style. sets fire to things. * Super Chrono Beam: this thing takes up most of the lower section of the aircraft, but is immensely powerful. when charged, fires a blast of laser in the form of a blue beam with a golden edge glow. sets things on fire. when firing, the bomb bay at the bottom of the ship opens and this Chrono beam gun is moved a bit out and into position by advanced systems. when charged, electricity flickers around it and the cannon head glows blue and gold at the same time. it's really hard to describe it. Can fire in single shot mode (blast lasts a millisecond), burst fire (blast lasts 1 second), or full auto (constant stream). * Shadow-Blast: a really, REALLY big bomb. can be used instead of Super Chrono Beam. it sets things on fire, but that's mostly irrelevant because it destroys everything. single use. * Electro Field: the generator at the center of the ship releases a blast of electricity in a 360 degree arc around the ship. makes targets take 500% damage from electrical attacks and shocks targets. Also serves as an EMP device. * Sticky Bombs: these projectiles stick to enemy targets. installed along with the rotary cannons. * Aureus Photonic spawner: utilizing the latest technology in light, the power core creates special mobs that defend the ship. Spawns the orb, radiant, square and triad. * Aureus Orb: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile sphere that shoots energy balls at the enemy. * Aureus Square: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile square that fires beams out of each corner of the square. * Aureus Triad: based on the spawner, spawns a fast moving triangle that rams enemies and can cut through them. * Aureus Radiant: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile spiky sphere that explodes with much damage. * Drone Bay: holds and launches various drones for defense. * X-37 Guardian: launches 1 X-37 drone, fires railgun at enemy. * X-42 Triad: launches 1 X-42 drone, fires plasma gun at enemy. * X-54 Advanced Combat Systems: launches 5 X-54 automated combat systems drones, fires blasters at enemy. Despite being relatively weak, can distract enemies with fast speed and maneuverability. * Aureus Drone Controller: launches 1 miniaturized Aureus Monachus drone, fires Flamethrower and Shadow-flames at enemy. * EM Drive: it is the main propulsion of the ship. supplies constant thrust for little energy. * Fusion Core: secondary propulsion. allows for sudden bursts of thrust, but is energy consuming. recharges every 3 seconds. Also powers the X-34 OS and systems, along with the Photonic Spawner. * Force Field: capable of absorbing 50% energy based damage to repair the shield or charge the weapons. reduces damage by 30% if on. also deflects the remaining 50% energy damage and 25% kinetic damage. * Hardened Shield: based on Force Field, drains large amounts of energy but renders all damage to 1 for 5 seconds. * Armor Plating: reduces all damage incoming by 25%. if damage is in form of small projectiles, reduce by 75%. deflects 10% kinetic damage back. * Mini Improbability Drive: powers the ship and everything it does. destruction of it may lead to a localized ZK-class Reality Collapse scenario. Enemy units Update (please see notes): * Timewornkaiju / Steven Fedkin: Maksur. Difficulty of containment rivals that of SCP-682. * SCP-4000: Euclid. Verbal beatdown is recommended. * Type:Sparky: Thaumiel. * Alpha654: Neutralized. * SSC: Euclid. Use of Scranton Reality Anchors recommended. * Sweg Dragon: Maksur. no way of containment found. * Marksman Knight (Brown Eevee): Maksur? Neutralized? Thaumiel? current status determining. Possibly Thaumiel. SCP-001: weaponized Maksur class anomalous entity, breached containment and contained during 1941 and long afterwards weaponized against enemy incursions into AF space. Firepower rivals that of all other weapons and abilities combined. Can be considered a boss unit, Due to a possible XK-class Federation Destruction scenario, SCP-001-05, the Broken God, has been weaponized for combat. This version has been controlled by Combot, and its firepower rivals that of the entire Fulzar star system. Fleet classification, by 404 found: * Safe: this fleet is relatively weak and posts no threat. * Euclid: this fleet poses as a minor or moderate threat to the Antor Federation. * Keter: this fleet is quite powerful and a major threat to the Federation. * Maksur: this fleet must be destroyed at all costs, or the Federation may be annihilated. * Thaumiel: this fleet is friendly and can be trusted. * Neutralized: this fleet has been destroyed. Please make a reference to this if you use it. Extra notes: 404 found is immune to instant kill attacks. SnufflesTheDog's weapons Whilst Snuffles has shown a variety of abilities, He has only used two physical weapons to date. Snuffles is also known to have a Hitpoint count of 4.5 million. Snuffles' List of Abilities * Transformation: Snuffles can transform between multiple elemental modes. First seen are his Lavalord and Lifeless forms, but his ElectroDog and Hydrobeast forms have also been seen. He has also been seen transforming into Dr. Snuffles "Egg-Dogg" Robotnik. * Ultimate Blaster: A very strong attack that has been known to flatten opponents. When used, Snuffles will say the attack name (in Japanese) before sending a multi-colour beam at the opponent, causing intense damage. * Spiritual Hyperdeath: In his Lifeless form, Snuffles has access to an ability that severly damages the opponent, but also sucks away some life force from the user. Highly effective against clones (as they have weak souls), but weak to Ghosts, bunches of pixels and Dragons. * MLG Formula: When Snuffles drinks MLG formula, it turns him into xx-MLGDAWG-xx, causing many, often random, events to occur. * Object Posession: At any time, Snuffles can turn to living dust and leap into physical objects, taking control of them. Examples include the Godmodder Cannon and the Death Star. The main problem with using this ability is that if Snuffles stays as dust for an extended period of time, he will lose his life force. * Void Door Creation: People gifted with this strange ability can spawn strange interdimesional doors that can teleport them from place to place. They can be used by anyone and can be destroyed, but can also be closed by the creator of the door. * Bomb Error: Obtained from Alpha654. When used, the target is reverted to the state they were in at the beginning of the thread. Anti-Godmodding tool. Snuffles' list of weapons *'Giz-X Hypercannon': A strange, metallic hand-held launcher. Has various settings, although so far, only a few have been used. There are likely many more powers that the Hypercannon possesses. However, they have not been observed yet. The powers observed/known of are listed below: ** Flamethrower: Redundant due to his abilities, continuous damage until put out ** Electrocution: Continuous damage until electricity flow stops ** Freeze: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 34) ** Shatter: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 35) ** Inferno: Exponential damage to one target. Secretly installed by Alpha654, Used on RFF 1 (Wiki). ** Portal: Creates two portals that can be travelled through. Secretly installed by Alpha654, but not used yet. ** Steam: A strange setting that popped up shortly after Inferno and Portal- It causes the Hypercannon to launch scolding gas. (First seen on Round 42) ** Shadow: Another strange setting. It slowly leaches out life-force and gives it to the user. Cannot be used for a prolonged period of time, else Snuffles may start acting quite erratically... ** Chrono: this setting was added by 404 found, and fires a massive blast of energy capable of disabling a Star Destroyer. *'Antinium Blade': A rather strange blade that has the effect of ensuring that events happen when it is directly involved. The only way in which the effects can be nullified is if the attack that involves it is illogical- in which case, damage is inflicted on the user. *'Terraforming Bomb': First seen on Clash Royale, this weapon is known to change the area in the radius into a certain terrain type. These include: ** Desert: A typical wild west area. Occasionally spawns Saloons. ** Jungle: A giant forestation area filled with tropical wildlife. ** Ocean: Self-explanatory. ** Lavabed: A rather rocky place with lava pools. ** Candyland: Lollipop trees and Cotton Candy Bushes surround this place. Completely edible. Mr. Pixelator's weapons Mr. Pixelator has used several physical weapons, some of which are listed here. Some extra weapons are listed which might be used by Mr. Pixelator in the future. PixlHammer: A blocky hammer with a neon green glow, not unlike that of its wielder. On direct contact with an enemy, it can launch them a very far distance, as well as pixelate their body, making them unable to move. If it strikes the ground, it may send a large shockwave outwards, or pixelate the ground itself, making it easier to destroy. Thingy-O-Matic 9001™: Not as much of a weapon as it is a machine, the Thingy-O-Matic 9001™ does... stuff. It has an indescribable appearance. Also SummerSolsta7 used it a couple times without his permission. Theepcosity has also made multiple copies of it, from 9000 to infinity. The Cereal: "Borrowed" from your neigbor's house, this part of a healthy breakfast isn't so healthy itself, and is in fact poisonous. Only Mr. Pixelator can safely touch this endless bowl of cereal, while all others cannot move it at all. When the cereal spills on the ground, it has the ability to summon Cereal and Milk Robots, Mr. Pixelator's personal minions. The cereal robots have immense leg power, being able to kick enemies into alternate dimensions, while the milk robots have arms powerful enough to smash enemies into a planet's core. Additionally, as a bunch of pixels, Mr. Pixelator is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. Theepicosity's weapons Theepicosity has a variety of weapons, but doesn't have any abilities. Execution beam: A green beam that slices throught absolutely anything. Corrosion 90: A dark green giant mech that is capable of corroding anything using a modified version of acid. Mystery Weapon: This weapon is any weapon, all at once. Pop-Tart: A magical pop-tart with the ability to delete anything, as long as it isn't hurting anyone. Paper Dragon: '''A long dragon made up of individual sections of paper. Actually more like a wyvern. '''Violin: '''Taken from RiddleGuyGO, used to transport everyone to dreamland. Theepicosity has used used versions of the '''Thingy-o-Matic, and is the creator of the Gamma Mechs; a series of Robots that were at one point stolen by SnufflesTheDog. The scrapped G-0 has also been recreated and powered up by Alpha654. Additionally, Theepicosity made the Reichagon, which replaced the Reichtangle in Round 39. According to SummerSolsta7, it has "nein" sides. SummerSolsta7's weapons Reichtangle Introduced in RFF 36, Reichtangle is the physical embodiment of the future Fourth Reich. Soon after being summoned, it went rogue and anschlußed most of the universe. The Reichtangle refused to give in, even after rule changes banning its existence, until SummerSolsta7 uses the Thingy O' Magic 9001™, which neutralised the Reichtangle. Chloroform Bomb The chloroform bomb was discovered, and accidentally activated, by SummerSolsta7, and it put everyone to sleep in a combined dream, accompanied by a weaker Reichtangle. The two ways to escape were to die in the dream or be woken up by external forces. The Rebel Alliance Self-explanatory Dabbing SummerSolsta7 dabbed twice in RFF 36, giving everyone cancer. Rory SummerSolsta7's bird, it has amazing powers and can shoot lasers out of its eyes mouth. PlayDash (Bounsweet)'s weapons Abilities Sweet Scent: Gets more players to the fight / magnets players to a place. Weapons Leaves: The leave on its head can Maximum (80% as of RFF 43) protect him and let him fly. Airtoum's weapons Airtoum has 8 legs, and often enters a round by falling from the sky and breaking 7 1/2 of them. Btd456Creeper's weapons * In the first round, Btd456Creeper was able to harness the power of Geometry Dash portals to change speed and size, switch gravity, and fly. This ability was never used in later rounds. * Btd456Creeper is able to bend time to his will, causing a variety of effects. Sonar553's Weapons Over the rounds of RFF, SuperSpyChase, now named Sonar553, also known as SSC, has introduced various different weapons and defense mechanisms, especially through the process of building. SSC's attacks can include the following elements: Fire 2. Ice 3. Electricity 4. Poison 5. Sleep 6. Knockback 7. Stagger 8. CRITICAL 9. Tumble 10. Explosiveness 11. Radioactive Element 12. Healing 13. Fortune 14. Luck 15. Strength 16. Weakness 17. Shriveling 18. Death 19. Formula XIV 20. Plague 21. Regular 22. Static 23. Paralysis 24. Slowness 25. Mixed The sign C/E means the weapon is compatible with the 25 elements. Common Weapons LaZer Blaster: A Narrow, long gun with the front shaped like a howitzer. Its markings are purple and green while the rest of the Blaster is black. The Gun currently resides in 3 modes: 1. Elemental Damage: The least damage-inducing setting. It resides in either an electric, fire or ice attack towards the victim 2. Heavy Blaster: A singular forceful shot towards the victim that knocks them back, and cripples them immediately with the fired laser 3. Electric Charge: The most damage-inducing, including an electrical charge to electrocute the victim. The laser is so powerful it can break through the general Minecraft Obsidian with just one touch. Scythe (Unspecified): '''A weapon with a large, sharp blade at the the top of the weapon. One swipe with the scythe would cause immense damage and bleeding to death. It can also destroy through numerous material. '''C/E Corrosive Grenade: A one-time use grenade out of 5 per round. This grenade, when exploded, will corrode anything in its 10 meter radius. It is highly dangerous. C/E Force Gun: '''A blaster that pushes enemies away with tremendous force. '''Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. C/E Majestic Bow: '''Basically a bow from Minecraft, except it has ALL the enchantments. There is an unlimited supply of bows, and the bow has an an increased damage infliction than that of a regular bow by 3500x. Victims getting hit by the bow will face serious damages. The bow consists of 25 different arrows, all from the above elements The attacks reside in Regular or Shadow. '''C/E Ray Gun: A Gun that can be shot through numerous elements, and shoots numerous rays, dealing splash damage. Damage caused reside in Medium to High. C/E Liquid Nitrogen Sealed in a handheld case, Throwing it will make it explode and freeze anybody in its radius, and makes them fragile like crystal, therefore making it extremely easy to kill. Barriers In numerous rounds, SSC would introduce barriers into the RFF rounds. The barriers have such a high capacity, which causes a debate for godmodding. These barriers are summoned by a Handheld device, and is recently moved to the form of headphones. SuperSpyChase has the ability to make the barriers revolve around him, making him "inside" the barrier, but unaffected. There are 5 different barriers introduced by SuperSpyChase. 1. Heath Barrier: Least used by SuperSpyChase. This barrier instantly regenerates, revive and heal allies, as well as himself. However, the capacity for health varies on which person is targeted to. There is more HP given to the general fight rather than to oneself. 2. Electric Barrier: Like the Health Barrier, this is rarely used. More than 1000 watts (soon to be more) are within the barrier, and entering it will cause immediate shock, and will continue to shock unless retreated from the zone, which is, however, difficult. This Barrier can be destroyed through a process of using conductors and redirecting the electrons from the barrier, but this, however takes a long time. It can also be destroyed when the maximum capacity for electrical discharge has been met. 4E: Electricity, Static, Weakness, Radioactivity 3. Immobilization Barrier: A Barrier that functions more like a wall. Any passing material will penetrate through the barrier, but will freeze into one place, motionless. The more speed the item has (assuming it is directed at the barrier), the farther it goes inside the barrier. This barrier has a high capacity for what it can hold-having too many objects will cause it to become unstable, and eventually destroyed. Alpha654 was the first person to find a way to destroy it instantly. 4. Absorb Barrier: The most debated (for godmodding) among all other barriers, as it is one of the most formidable and difficult to break. Any object that is touched by the Absorb barrier would, as guessed, be absorbed and retained. These objects can be from a simple rock to a firing laser, and farther. Though seemingly impossible to destroy, it does have a limit. 5. User-Preventing Barrier: This barrier can also be debatable for preventing user attacks. The barrier is used, usually when SSC is immensely triggered by either attacks a person made, logic, being almost defeated, and more. The barrier would prevent almost any attacks by the user it is set to, but can be, however destroyed instantly by other people. The only time when nobody else can destroy it is when a specific Godmodding situation happens Summoning And Controlling Items Magic Notebook: '''A recent material introduced in a Sassers Vs Antisassers thread. When something is written in the notebook, such as a pirate ship, it summons a Pirate ship nearby. The magic paper also can use commands to make items go wherever necessary. '''Hex Shield: This is not just a shield, but a weapon by command. The shield is most resistant to melee, range and elemental attacks. All range attacks, like an arrow or a laser, Is deflected, but the Hex Shield takes minor damage from a laser. The Shield can also be used as a weapon, and can be used to ram the enemy to a wall or the floor or to stab, as the shield has 6 sharp edges. Could be considered an upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. C/E Double-Shadow Showdown: '''Process of two black shadows to form from SSC using yet another handheld device. The shadows fight like a corporeal, and are not effected to sunlight or shade at all (they are basically a human in a black form), though the damage made by a shadow is smaller than the attacks made by SSC. Each shadow can take on two different enemies at a time. '''C/E Shadow of Darkness: '''A retaliation method of SSC when killed brutally, unfairly or insignificantly. Through this process, SSC would respawn...as a shadow, made mostly out of darkness. It cannot be killed through its incorporeal state, and attacks by SSC at this form are increased IMMENSELY. '''Being in this form means that he will have NO MERCY to anyone, 10% chance not even allies, and will attack with great power. He can also become in this state out of anger. This state will make him resistant to almost anything, and any attacks by melee or range will phase through him. He cannot take elemental damage too. C/E The process is done if SSC is killed very brutally, by an unfair manner or insignificantly, and even out of anger. When dead, he transforms into the Shadow of Darkness right on the spot, but respawns in a new location. Features include: Phasing through items, Teleportation, Taking over an object, Invisibility... Transform: Shadow: Another way to become a shadow, except manually changing himself to shadow, not after death. In this case, passive to his allies. However, as SSC isn't dead at this process, his Shadow form is corporeal. C/E Hexagon Barrier: A group of 6 Hex Shields fused together to make a revolving barrier around SSC. EXTREMELY resistant and strong. Range attacks are nothing against the Barrier: Any range attacks are deflected: Lasers do not deal damage. The barrier also prevents elemental attacks. Meelee damage is VERY minor, and the attacker will stagger and be knocked back if hitting the barrier. Could be considered an intensely upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. C/E Drawback Retaliation: Can only be used once every round. If SSC is killed, a definite death will apply to the attacker too. Shadow Fusion of Elements: The ultimate fusion between 1 to 25 elements listed in the 25 bows and arrows in the Majestic Bow. Being all of this makes SSC IMMENSELY POWERFUL. C/E Control Loss: '''If SSC is very upset, or extremely anxious, there a 3% chance that the Shadow of Darkness would overtake his behavior, causing him to become dark and evil. Summoned Entities '''Patapons: * Variety of Uberheroes * All 9 Patapon 2 troops * Hero from Patapon 2 * A specially made airship for the Patapons * Meden Annoying Dog: Toby Fox. Invincible. Annoys a player at any random turn, and may absorb objects. The object size is not limited, meaning the dog can also absorb humans and weapons. If anyone tries to kill the dog, it will immediately kill the user, then leave the game until the next round is made, but this is the only exception that Annoying Dog will attack. Regular Transportation Tools Elytra: A simple Elytra to glide in the air, But has a Star Wars Force Shield to protect SSC from taking any ranged attacks. Devices NW Headphones: '''NW, signature for NightWalker. SSC uses this device, partially for motivation. Real use is unspecified. '''Derini Entinor: A weird cylindrical device that is used for creating massive beams, from a thin laser type, to a whole circular format that gradually gets bigger by time. The types of beams created are as follows: * SONAR Beam: A Powerful beam that is made simply by sound. When it hits the object, it physically damages it massively, and also because of its loudness, disrupts the air by its lethal noise. * Holo-Beam: A beam which is a Hologram. Cannot be destroyed. The beam induces moderate damage, and will electrocute anyone who touches it. * Death InfraBeam: Used solely for immediately killing an enemy, or at least cause massive damage. It is a one-time use per round setting. However, it cannot make a circular shape and gradually start waxing. It can only make a maximum size of 1/6 of a circle. * Epzloacijav: Unknown Matter. Do not touch. May cause ripples in timelines and destroy numerous Worlds. * Riley's Sector: Shoot's a fast beam that causes intensive damage and shock. Shadow Weapons Note that SSC can also use the above objects. Shadow Blaster: '''A "gun" that resides in 3 modes: '''C/E 1. Plague Thruster: Original shot would cause minor-moderate damage to victim, but a black, shadow-like plague will start to build up from the legs of the victim. When the plague touches, the victim starts to feel a shooting pain. When the Plague engulfs the whole victim (3 turns), it's immediate death. Can be removed through the process of sonic speed, being incorporeal, totem of undying, becoming Shadow Type, being Dark, or Lava. 2. Shadow Burst: A quickshot that would make the victim dizzy and nauseated, and causes the mind to be cloudy. Damage is Serious. 3. Silhouette Destructor: Destroys any object with a low opacity (This depends on features such as colour, transparency, low light level and visual aspect) in front of it no questions asked. However, this can only be used three times in Shadow Form per round. Special Setting would be to destroy anything of Dark Colour, but can be used only 1 time, of the three times, currently. Shadow Scythe: '''A darker and shady form of the regular Scythe, except more powerful and results in the victim having the Plague. '''C/E Perilous Control: 'At shadow form, SSC has the ability to move random objects and control them to move, especially throwing them at a victim, but only if the object is made of hard structure and is half the size of an average human being. '''Shadow Barrier: '''This Barrier is the most unique as it takes on many different features. Any small range object, like an arrow that touches this barrier becomes a shadow too, however not killing SSC as he made it. Any other object, except for lasers would start to cripple upon touch. A user running through the object will end up having the Plague, except the Plague develops at a faster speed (to 1 turn) and can only be removed through lava. (WHICH NEEDS TO BE REASONABLY OBTAINED) The barrier is indestructible unless attacks as an incorporeal/dark/shadow form are made or if SSC is killed. At incorporeal damage, the barrier has the same capacity of the Immobolization Barrier. '''Perilous Self-Throw: '''Same as Perious Control, but SSC is in the object himself. '.exe Explosion: '''not a common attack as shadow. Can be commonly seen in normal attacks. This attack is done if any sense of unwanted fighting actions occur to SSC. In that case, he will anchor himself to one place, state how he stopped working, and charge 3 turns until exploding. Usually, the explosion is a Fatal Annihilation, which takes him 10 turns to get him back together. Do not that when he is in that state, nothing will work against him. Any attack or turn made against him will immediately nullify. The exe is usually detected when there are numerous prompts of NO. repeatedly to a maximum of 10 times, within 20 of his posts. in the .exe state, NO. will be infinite until he fully regroups. Shadow Tools '''Shadow Elytra: A extremely durable and more aerodynamic glider wings that take on more velocity. Destroying it is near impossible when build in to an evolved SoD form. The Elytra can also cause intense bleeding if someone were to merge onto the side/edges of the wings. Other Weapons Homing Boomerang: Instead of Missiles, the Homing Boomerang is a simple and light way of tracking its victim and catching it. The difference is, it is much faster, though induces less damage, and can bring the enemy back to user of boomerang. It can also have Grenades and other canisters attached. Maui's Fish Hook: '''Unused '''Wrench: Stolen from Ratchet. A supposedly simple, but large and powerful wrench. However, 5 abilities can be done. # Ice Crystals: Any attack move will form lethal crystals in front of it which explode a second later # Fireballs: A swing with the wrench will cause up to three Fireballs sent out. # Vicinity Killer: In general, the Wrench only gets 2x damage increased. however, When hit upon the ground, a small device appears, and a pulse happens every 5 seconds. Can cause Serious to Fatal damage. However, the Device only lasts for 5 turns. # Green Acid: Acid would keep dripping out of the wrench, nonstop, and can kill the victim in a short period of time if effected and not dealt with. # STRENGTH: A blow to the ground can cause an earthquake. Coiled Gunner: '''A narrow gun which shoots out an a coil with enamor. The coil will bounce the person off, and cause a penetrating damage, with the damage depending on where it hit the entity. Other Abilities '''No. : A simple nullification of any logical attacks, can only be used up to 4 times a round, as long as it is dealt against SSC. Drawback is, it takes up a turn, and SSC's attacks would be halved. Can only be used once every 50 posts. Unless .exe applies. Can also work as an Anti-Godmodding Tool, but only when needed. OHNO. : 'Inherited from Sparky. '.exe Explosion: '''An action done when there is numerous turns of misconduct against SSC. in this state, he would "stop working", "Die" and charge 3 turns before exploding. The biggest attack that it could get is Vicinity Overload, which causes him to regroup for 5 turns. Note that attacks are mostly nullified at this state, but elemental attacks may apply once state is done. NO. is applicable for infinite use at this stage. An easy way to detect it is the use of NO.s prior to .exe. '''Blue Eye: '''Basically a Blue Eye from Sans. Can immediately kill an enemy instantly when used, but this ability is used very rarely. '''Tendril Shoot: Using the original Red Eyes of Sonar's evolved SoD form, tendrils can shoot out from each eye and strike the victim, causing intensive burning, continuous bleeding, and serious damage. Due to the nature of Sonar, the tendrils are of shadow form, and cannot be destroyed easily. Note that Sonar will still have red eyes, because Tendrils do not affect him nor his vision. Therapeutic Absorption: '''SSC can absorb any given object within range and heal. This can also function as an attack. '''Reality Bend: '''As its name suggests, it bends reality, messing with the realism of entities and attacks. '''Immunity of Illogic: '''Since a recent upgrade, SSC is no longer open to illogical attacks. '''PSI: '''Attacks originated from Earthbound which can vary in different ways, from making barriers for allies to making serious attacks, dealing damage. However, this depends on the nature of Sonar's mental form, if he is normal or corrupt. A mind with no mercy will definitely ripple the planet in some way, depending on usage. Extremely Powerful Weapons '''Deathmoon Ultimate Scythe: In legend, this ultimate scythe, is said to be capable of slicing the Moon herself into two. Krauser PentaKiller: '''A strange 5 shaped device that recursively shoots out tendrils of spikes from its front faced side. However, its main purposed is used on the ground. When placed, it would occasionally shoot out a sort of beam that connects from all 5 sides, getting bigger by time. The maximum distance reached is 1 kilometer. However, when touched, the beam immediately shocks and shrivels its victims to dust. Placing 4 more of these to make a perfect pentagon shape will increase damage and travel distance. Sparky's Weapons Abilities * '''Battle Armor: Sparky is 100% immune to critical hits (basically, hits which do more damage than they normally do). * Type Change: As a Type: Null, Sparky can change type to any of the 18 Pokemon types. * Lava Squad: On death, Sparky will drop a ton of Lava Pups. * Bomb Error Resistance: Due to be able to use Bomb Minion, attempting to Bomb Error Sparky will explode them instead. It still hurts. * Shadow Armor: After the Phantom Ruby warped reality once, Sparky seems to have gained a bit of Sonar's powers. It is currently unknown if Sonar has also gained a bit of Sparky's powers or what the full extent of these transfers are. Equipment * Phantom Ruby: Some strange ruby that can warp the very fabric of time-space (assuming the move isn't breaking the rules). It teleports itself from previous rounds to newer ones, or can be owned by someone to be taken from round to round like any normal thing. The most powerful weapon in RFF. It can do practically anything, but anything it does will often have unintended side-effects, such as summoning Knuckles. Because it's a gem, it can be taken by someone else, although this is often very hard. Currently in Sparky's mace. It's alive too. (NOTE: To be moved from player to player as it gets passed around.) * Clone Spell: Sparky's favourite weapon. Whoever is splashed by it will gain a green, glassy clone of themselves which has 1HP. You cannot Clone a clone. Shoving it down someone's mouth or equivalent will instead make them green, glassy and have 1HP. * Sparky Army: '''9999 This. Refer to its page for strategies. * '''Baseball Bat: Swing to hit people into the next planet! * CR Buildings: Can be used to launch things in various styles (like a Mortar but the shell is an Indominus Rex, a Tesla which shoots fire or an Egg Cannon). * Heavy's Gun: Sasha. It fires $150 custom-tooled cartridges at a rate of 200 rounds per second. It costs $400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds. (Yes, Sparky can pay for this XD) * Regular Shield: The Regular Shield gives the user a dark-green aura and a glow similar to that of a clone created by the Clone spell. It has 1HP, but blocks all knockback, additional effects etc... of the attack it endures. * Force Shield: The Force Shield gives the user a dark-blue aura and translucent blue hexagons that spin around the user, with a Regular Shield underneath. An extremely powerful shield that blocks all projectiles, no questions asked. Can't block melee attacks, and leaves its user with a Regular Shield after its death. * Armageddon Shield: The Armageddon Shield gives the user a dark-red aura. It also makes them red and makes them crackle with yellow electricity while having multiple large yellow spheres orbit them in an electron fashion. It works like a Regular Shield, but has a nuclear explosion when it is destroyed. This explosion CANNOT be blocked or avoided, no questions asked, and it affects everyone on the thread. Also does a ton of damage and leaves those hit with radiation poisoning. (NOTE: Is NOT a guaranteed kill, so it's not as OP as it sounds.) * Elemental Shield: The Elemental Shield gives the user a purple aura, and surrounds them with water and fire that moves around on the water. It works like a Regular Shield but also blocks ALL elemental attacks without fail. * Attraction Shield: The Attraction Shield gives the user a yellow aura and glow. It attracts other people's weapons and attacks and places them in orbit around the shield, but the shield can only hold so many. It also gives the user electricity-absorbing abilities. It works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * Whirlwind Shield: The Whirlwind Shield gives the user a white aura and a mini-tornado around them. It enables the user to vertically boost themselves to great heights, but works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. * Cluster Grenade: A grenade which explodes into many mini-grenades on detonation. Can be filled with stuff to make it have the traits of that stuff. * S-45 Sniper Rifle: A regular sniper rifle. Actually does a ton of damage per hit because it's a regular sniper rifle without any modifications, and is capable of killing most things in one hit due to its sheer effectiveness. * Castle Doombad: Sparky is good friends with Dr. Lord Evilstein and has access to his equipment and pets. This includes spikes, laser sharks and massive Lava Hound-like minions that eat everything. * Pocket Thingy-o-Matic: A small black box with multicoloured markings on it in the shape of a P.E.K.K.A face. It's a less powerful pocket-sized version of the Thingy-o-Matic, developed when Sparky stole the blueprints for the original. It takes an insane amount of battery to run, though. * S-70 X-Bomber: A modified T-70 X-Wing. Sparky's personal ship. It's a harder, better, faster, stronger version of its template. It is also outfitted with bomb and grenade launchers of all sorts (hence the name) and has a built-in Force Shield generator. It is a hit-and-run/raid ship due to how insanely fragile it is, but it is capable of doing unbelievable damage (even for RFF) in a matter of seconds. * P.E.K.K.A Suit: An insanely resistant metal suit that looks exactly like the armor of a P.E.K.K.A, complete with the purple lighting when being worn. Also comes with the black and purple OP Sword Of Killing, which is in fact a P.E.K.K.A's standard sword, which one-or two-shots most things in RFF. In some very rare cases, it may take three shots for the slow attack to destroy a single target. In this suit, Sparky is practically unbeatable, as they can do extremely high damage while being able to withstand everything. The suit, despite having hidden rocket boosters, is very slow, however, and takes double everything from electric attacks, and a tiny bit more damage than usual from fire attacks. It's a metal suit, what did you expect? * Mini P.E.K.K.A Suit: A metal suit that looks exactly like the armor of a Mini P.E.K.K.A, complete with the blue lighting when being worn. Also comes with the black and blue Mini OP Sword Of Killing, which is in fact a Mini P.E.K.K.A's standard sword, which four-or five-shots most things in RFF. In some very rare cases, it may take six shots for the slow attack to destroy a single target. Compared to the P.E.K.K.A Suit, this one has much less durability and attack power, but is very small and extremely fast -- faster than Sparky without it. It also does take double damage from electricity and fire, because it's a metal suit. * Pancakes: Highly nutritious pancakes baked by Sparky. They have the supply, but anyone can take and eat or throw a pancake. * Elixir: Raw Elixir. A pinkish-purple liquid substance which is very sticky and makes anything in it able to interact with anything else, corporeal or not. * A Drill: An extremely deadly drill weapon. Capable of killing anything in one hit, but the drill has to connect for a while to do that. * A can of Coke: Just an ordinary can of coke. Couple with a live wire in a robot for flash-fried electronics. * Heavy Rider Suit: A suit that's modeled after the Heavy Rider, complete with a flail and a Motobug mount that can go faster than light. It used to look somewhat like its template, but following a reality warp by the Phantom Ruby, it looks exactly like the Heavy Rider. * Phantom Mace: A spiked mace-flail used with the Heavy Rider suit. Was just a rather spiky one of these until the Phantom Ruby was embedded in it. * Motobug Mount: Goes with the Heavy Rider suit. This mount is faster than light, rather large, has very high hitpoints for a Motobug, leaves a fire trail if it's going fast enough and can summon switches which themselves summon spikes when pressed. * Semi-RFF Administration: Sparky would spot things that RFF admins would spot and will try to get the admins to do something, but isn't an RFF admin themselves. * Robo-Communicator: A self-explanatory device. * King's Scepter: A scepter of massive power. Can shoot various types of beams and lasers and can also summon various types of orbs that Sparky controls telekinetically. * Wing Glider: A very sharp little suit with rather large tech wings on the back. Lets Sparky fly without switching types and also speeds them up. Speeds up their Dragon Boost by an absurdly high amount. * Monitors: TVs that can give any powerup. This includes, but is not limited to, the SRB2 shields, powerups from games or even powerups from other Random Forum Fighters. Attacks * Dragon Boost: Sparky's favourite attack. An extremely powerful attack that makes Sparky invincible while it's being used. It lasts a few seconds but is extremely fast, does a lot of damage and sends flying any entity hit. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=demZZpIWMyA OHNO:] Is the ultimate counter to any attack. Sparky will simply be knocked back a bit and say "OHNO" with a face that says it (although you can nearly never see it because of Sparky's mask). * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DynamicEntry Dynamic Entry:] Whenever Sparky enters battle, Sparky lands with the force of 1,000 elephants and turns whatever they land on into a literal pancake. * Ssenmodnar (randomnesS backwards): Will do something absolutely illogical due to the level of illogic. Previous examples have been attempting to Clone a Mirrored Clone, randomly summoning nukes and making Reality go out to lunch. * Ultimate Annoy: The simple act of annoying someone. Whenever this is used, chaos ensues.(Note: Various users can be vulnerable to this) * "Godmodding": Makes other people claim Sparky is a godmodder while others have far greater abilities. * Bomb Minion: Can explode at will. This triggers Lava Squad. * /kill (removed): A command which kills someone. Removed as immediately after using it on 404, Sparky lost their (not real XD, in-universe) admin permissions, removing the ability to /kill. * Sit On: Sparky sits on someone. It hurts. * Mega Jump: A charged jump that has a rather long range, but it's just a precursor to... * Mega Sit On: ...this. Anything hit by the Mega Jump is sat on and turned into a literal pancake. * Summon: Needs no explanation. * FUS RO DAH (Meaning: Unrelenting Force) (Final Smash): Sparky shouts, "FUS... RO DAH!", and everyone directly in front of him is killed by sheer force. No questions asked. It does, however, work like an SSB Final Smash, so the attack is nowhere near spammable. Also doubles as an Anti-Godmodding Tool. * Tornado: Another thing in Sparky's CR arsenal. Is a powerful tornado that lasts nothing, but sets up anyone in it for a good FUS RO DAHing or the Sparky Army. * Throw: Sparky picks up a random object and throws it, the bigger the better. Not limited to just objects meaning people can be thrown too. * Overcharge: Can only be used when wearing a P.E.K.K.A-class suit. Sparky stabs a hole in the suit, then inserts a small box that looks and functions exactly like the hole and everything that was in it. Upon inserting this drive, the suit becomes a Super (Mini) P.E.K.K.A Suit. As a Super version, the suit has more damage, of both the sword and electrical damage types, meaning it stuns with each hit. A unique side-effect of the suits is that the electrical damage cannot be blocked because Clash Royale logic. It also has more health and is faster, and loses the weakness to fire. It also becomes stronger when electricity hits it, but too much electricity will make it explode, with roughly four times the electrical (again, cannot be blocked because CR logic) damage and explosion radius. A Super suit will have dark-blue lighting and electricity constantly radiating from it, and slight sparks from where the suit was stabbed. * Pancakes!: Sparky will eat a highly nutritious Pancake, healing them. The pancake can also be thrown at people to cover them in sticky syrup, which takes ages to dissipate and makes it basically impossible to move. Other people can also eat pancakes for the same effect. * SURPRISE!: Sparky can choose their respawn location, and will attack immediately after. This attack is near-impossible to dodge (because it's a surprise) and can also be used while hiding somewhere. * THIS IS A DRILL!: Sparky gets out A Drill and hits the target with it while spinning it. This attack has a vacuum effect such that anything that hits the drill will be pulled towards its point, and at the end of the attack, the drill launches (and impales) said target so far they die from vertical momentum if they haven't been killed yet. Note that a target will (no exceptions) die if they suffer the full attack, but only if they suffer the whole thing, start to end. * CTRL+F5: Makes the target refresh and also includes refreshing the cache, so that they are tip-top up to date. Attack requires Elixir to be thrown on the target, however, because otherwise Sparky would just be using a keyboard. * & Knuckles: Adds a Knuckles to whatever attack came before it. He punches the attack and blocks it, often leading to his own demise. * Inferno Beam: A long-range red laser of heat destruction. Once it is locked on to a target, it stays locked on until they move far back out of range of the beam. The special thing about the Inferno Beam is that it does little to no damage at the start, but its damage increases the longer it's locked on to one target, eventually getting to such a point where it can destroy entities like TimewornKaiju or Sonar553 in mere seconds. The more damage it does, the hotter it is and the hotter it looks. Even if something intercepts the Inferno Beam, it will still rise in damage and follow its target, but it will do damage to whatever's in the way. Don't try to hold it off. That's the worst thing you could possibly do. This attack eventually gets hot enough to the point where it can bypass any immunity. Its damage also has exponential growth. * Small Small Paradox: Sparky says a paradox. It perplexes whoever has been told the paradox, and they are stuck pondering for a few turns. * Large Small Paradox: Sparky creates a paradox which is small enough to only affect the target and nothing around it. * Large Paradox: Sparky creates a paradox large enough to kill everything around the target, including the target itself. Anti-Godmodding Tool. Godmodders taken out: TheRealDarkrai5 Combo Attacks * Gravity Destroyer: This attack consists of using Gravity to drop a modified Star Destroyer (under the posession of 404 found when it's not being used in this attack) on someone's head. The Star Destroyer is plated with Force Shield material, has downward-facing rocket engines and has spikes on its bottom. Anyone that is hit will come out looking like a literal pancake version of themselves. * Type: Shadow: This attack consists of having Shadow SSC semi-possess (possession but both the possessor and the possessed keep their free will) Sparky. In this state, Sparky's attack power is greatly amplified, and Sparky can use the Shadow Weapons. Sparky can also transmit effects that are applied to him (such as a Force Shield or electrocution) to SSC in a non-harmful way. SSC can also add shadows to whatever weapon Sparky is using in this state. This attack also heals them both when used. It ends when SSC stops semi-possessing Sparky, at which point they both revert to their normal state except for the effects transmitted to SSC, which will remain on SSC. Note that harmful effects like poisoning will become "dormant" when transmitted. If SSC touches anything that can absorb said effect, the effect gets transmitted to that and becomes "active" again. Mini-Trivia * The Regular Shield could be considered a "Clone Shield" in the sense that both clones and the Regular Shield have the same visuals, and they both have 1HP. * All of the Shields are from SRB2, but with differing effects. * Type: Shadow was actually a failed attempt at getting rid of Shadow SSC. It was then requested by SSC so that they could be electrocuted. TimewornKaiju's stuff TimewornKaiju (Also known as Steven Fedkin) used a lot of stuff. And some of those stuff were used in the deleted rounds, never to be recovered, if ever, again. This list will list his weapons, summons, and abilities that he has used at least once, especially the ones that he frequently use. Nowadays, several of his abilities and weapons that he uses are named after/based on tropes on TV Tropes and lots of them are references to many works of fiction, allowing a much more diverse and creative arsenal. Frequently used abilities *'Red Miles': His signature attack. Canonically, the most powerful instance of this attack in Homestuck can destroy an entire universe. In Destroy the Godmodder, one of the Red Dragon's forms was a series of tendrils of red energy. So, in Random Forum Fight, the Red Miles are pieces of TimewornKaiju. In case if this attack is used by other entities against TimewornKaiju, then he'll just gain more mass from the pieces of the Red Dragon they just created. *'Gravity Wave:' An energy wave that's launched at incoming objects, pushing them away. * Crusher Barrier: Imitated from Sonar553's various types of barriers. It's a barrier that surrounds the target and then quickly implodes (closes in), crushing the victim. It works like Asgore's rings of fire, like this. The barriers have holes, but they implode really fast and they also spin. **Once the target touches this barrier, the holes immediately closes, trapping them inside it until the barrier is broken by an outside force. **The strength of the barrier is proportional to the strength of the target. * Sphere of Destruction: A fireball on steroids. It's basically a miniature star, which is still really large. It lookslike this. *'Ladder to Hell:' Sensing his impending "demise", TimewornKaiju grows "a few" extra health meters. *'Mercy Breaker:' TimewornKaiju breaks the Mercy Button, like this. The Mercy Button is a metaphysical concept that's "always there", but barely anyone in RFF knows it's there. Once broken, the affected player(s)/entities won't be spared from the Red Dragon's wrath at all, and will be unable to flee from TimewornKaiju until either side is defeated. *'The OP Scale:' An intangible concept Anti-Godmodders has access to. OP Scales are used to gauge the power of players, attacks, weapons, entities, and other objects. Anti-Godmodding tool. **If something actually hits without incident, the OP Scale will simply gauge its power level and move on. (Objects that don't break the rules). **However, if something is so overpowered that its OP level exceeds the OP Scale's maximum OP Scale, the OP Scale rolls back over to 0 and directly interferes with the object, causing it to have a power level of 0 and fail. (Something that's too overpowered, such as impenetrable barriers). **The most powerful (but defeatable) entities possible will always be just below the OP Scale's maximum so they are never in danger of rolling over to 0. Weapons *'Solar Eruption:' The most powerful flail in Terraria. This version of Solar Eruption is created when Btd456Creeper molecularly bonded the Sun to TimewornKaiju, only for Steven to turn the Sun into this weapon and replace the Sun with another star. *'Wave Motion Gun:' A powerful superlaser best described as "a laser beam on steroids." Comes in the form of a ship weapon, a human-sized laser cannon, a laser turret, or even a precise barbering tool. *'Blade of Equilibrium:' A sword made from the element of Equilibrium. Essentially a lightsaber that's created by combining light and darkness, resulting in an element that's 108 times stronger than light and dark combined. Summons 'SIS Conqueror' The prototype of Scourge-class Elemental Supertitan. It can use elemental powers in space, gain new powers as the plot demands, and it's nigh-invulnerable from the outside. The only way to destroy this ship is to teleport inside it and kill the Kerbal Kommander. *'UmbraLux Cannon:' One of SIS Conqueror's many superweapons. It's a vastly improved version of the superlaser that once defeated the Broken God. It combines the power of Light and Darkness to create the element of Equilibrium, which is 108 times more powerful than light and dark combined. It's the most powerful version of the Wave Motion Gun so far. The UmbraLux Cannon's attack consists of three parts: *#'Equilibrium Hyperlaser:' Made from light and dark, and is 108 times stronger than both of them combined. Faster-than-light, homing, dimensional-breaching (follows its target into another dimension by breaching into it), and capable of destroying both Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy at the same time. The main part of the attack. *#'Umbral Spheres of Destruction:' Spheres of Destruction made from darkness, which are created around the Hyperlaser and launched at the target, with each of them capable of destroying the Moon itself. *#'Photon Miles:' Red Miles made of light split from the Hyperlaser. White tendrils of destruction, which follow multiple targets at once and impale them with the same force as the Red Miles. *'Alien Commanders:' This capital ship is so enormous that the Kerbal Kommander alone wouldn't be unable to command its crew, so he needs to have high-ranking officers in his command. *#''Astralle, the Jovian Adversary.'' Birthplace: Jupiter. She's a purple, gaseous humanoid capable of teleporting objects, shooting fireballs, and spewing poison gas. Deceased. *#''Cryogen, the Neptunian Cryomancer''. Birthplace: Neptune. He's a blue, levitating jellyfish capable of telekinesis, freezing objects, surviving absolute zero temperature, shattering frozen objects like they were ice sculptures, and is immune to poisonous gas. *#''Vylona, the Mercurian Manipulator''. Birthplace: Mercury. She's an elemental composed of both fire and ice. She can manipulate both fire and ice, change the room temperature, and control Frostfire. *#''Aquarius, the Enceladean Juggernaut''. Birthplace: Enceladus, one of Saturn's moons. He's a sea dragon whose skin is literally made of titanium. He's capable of blasting high-pressure water, and cutting diamond with his retractable claws. He can also shapeshift into a humanoid form he's comfortable with. *#''Infernus, the Venusian Incinerator''. Birthplace: Venus. He's an infernal dragon who can manipulate Hellfire, which can't be extinguished by water, and can burn something that's supposed to be fireproof or made of fire. He can shapeshift into a humanoid form he's comfortable with. *#''Zadimus, the Uranian Destructor''. Birthplace: Uranus. He's a Uranium Golem that's really powerful and really tough. Deceased. His powers include: *#*'Fusion:' Just a cheap tactic to make weak characters stronger. He can permanently fuse an entity with another entity, significantly increasing their power level. *#*'Fission:' He can split someone into two weaker entities, this includes fusions and non-fusions. *#*'Nuke 'em:' Shoots a homing nuke at something. He can adjust the power of the nukes, so they won't be too powerful or too weak. A max-power nuke can blow up a planet. *#*'Acute radiation syndrome:' Staying near a Uranian without any form of protection can cause lots of health problems. Full list here. *#*'Gamma Beam:' A beam of gamma rays is fired at the target. This works more like a gamma ray burst (death rays fired from black holes that can vaporize planets) rather than radiation therapy. *#*'Teleportation:' Turns gaseous and teleports to somewhere else. Like this. *#*'Self-Destruct:' If you kill him, he'll explode, annihilating everything destructible in his vicinity. *#''Tryxera, the Ionian Executioner''. Birthplace: Io, one of Jupiter's moons. She's a female demon who wears obsidian armor. She can cause eruptions and earthquakes by stomping. For close combat, she has retractable demonic claws, which are made of unknown, non-metallic elements that can only be found in Hell. Deceased. *#''Nerina, the Europan Knight''. Birthplace: Europa, one of Jupiter's moons. She's a fish woman best described as an Undyne ripoff. She wears Adamantite armor from Terraria, giving her increased damage and speed. Her main attack is throwing various types of energy spears. She can regenerate if it's raining, or when she's submerged in water. Deceased. *#''Desira, the Callistoan Bomber.'' Birthplace: Callisto. She's a gaseous humanoid from Callisto who's made of carbon dioxide. Her presence pollutes the air around her. Her main power is Force Choke. Her weapons are various types of bombs. Cluster bombs, C4, disguised bombs, elemental bombs, etc. Deceased. *#''Cebez, the Super Martian''. Birthplace: Mars. Once an ordinary Martian Trooper, he's a Martian who basically went Super Saiyan because he got trolled really hard by 404 found's boxes-inside-boxes prank. He mainly uses ki attacks, such as those that were used by Dragon Ball characters. 'Zephyr-class Implacable Fighters' A squad of 3-5 fighter aircraft deployed against 404 found's X-34 Gunship/Mobile Air Support. Each fighter can equip any weapon they want, but not weapons that are too overpowered. #'Zeph-1 Mayhem:' Missile Specialist. He can shoots barrages of Hunter Missiles, which are smart enough to wait for the X-34's Hard Shield to dissipate before charging at it. #*'Payload:' His ultimate ability. Designed to bypass the enemy's defenses by teleporting a powerful bomb into the enemy ship, destroying it from the inside. The bomb has many layers of protection against disarming, but can be disarmed. Named after Dex Arson's song, Payload. #'Zeph-2 Ripley:' Melee Specialist. Equipped with Drill Engines, which are ship engines that allow the fighter to spin rapidly, drilling through the enemy's shields. #*'Beast Mode:' His ultimate ability. It's basically Super Saiyan by any other name. Drastically increases Ripley's power level and allows him to shoot ki blasts without any weapons. Named after Dex Arson's song, Beast Mode. #'Zeph-3 Huntress:' Stealth Specialist. Equipped with a Giga Cannon, which is an artillery gun designed to attack the enemy ship from a long distance. Also equipped with a Cloaking Generator that makes her invisible and hides her from enemy radar, and a Repel Field Generator that can only repel attacks for a while before needing to cooldown. #*'Ludicrous Speed:' Her ultimate ability. Her speed goes past lightspeed and Ridiculous Speed, eventually reaching Ludicrous Speed. She uses this to relentlessly hunt down her prey. The name of this ability is a reference to both Spaceballs and a song by F-777, Ludicrous Speed. #'Zeph-4 Gemini:' Cloning Specialist. Equipped with a Gemini Module, which is used to create energy clones of himself. His energy clones can combine together to create various things, such as a Containment Barrier. #'Zeph-5 Nero:' Star Specialist. Equipped with a Solar Module that allows him to create and control a Homing Star, which can be used as a nearly-unstoppable homing projectile or a wrecking ball that can protect its master from enemy attacks. #*'Sphere of Destruction:' His ultimate ability. The current Homing Star grows 25 times larger and becomes much more powerful, and then Nero fuses with the sphere. Lasts 3 turns. #**'Energy Absorption:' The Sphere of Destruction can absorb energy attacks. But absorbing too much energy will have dangerous consequences for his allies. #**'Solar Lightning:' if it absorbs too much energy, it'll become unstable and fire bolts of Solar Lightning at random entities in the same fight, no matter if they're friends or foes. If an ally becomes a victim of Solar Lightning, they'll have to react or else they'll get severely damaged. 'Omega P.E.K.K.A.' The clone of Mini P.E.K.K.A (The Wikia user, not the troop from Clash Royale). It's a Godzilla-sized, black PEKKA with red eyes. *'Star Wrath:' Omega PEKKA's sword. This gigantic version of an endgame sword in Terraria can be used to slash foes for massive damage, or use various abilities with it. **'Star Shower': Omega PEKKA rapidly swings its sword around, causing "stars" to fall on its enemies, damaging them, like this. **[http://i.imgur.com/2GTD2.gif Final Cutter:] Omega PEKKA charges its sword and slams it to the ground, creating a shockwave that moves forward, damaging anything that stands in its way. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SwordBeam Sword Beam:] Omega PEKKA charges its sword and swing it, creating an energy wave powerful enough to cut an iceberg. *'Wave Motion Guns:' Omega PEKKA unveils its two laser cannons installed on its shoulders, then the WMGs fire at their target(s) with blue superlasers, dealing massive damage. *'Mini PEKKA Battalion:' Omega PEKKA summons a group of 12 Mini PEKKAs to assault its targets. *'Plasma Blast:' Omega PEKKA fire a powerful plasma ball at its target, dealing massive splash damage. It's similar to the one that's shot by a Sparky in Clash Royale, but this one is 25 times stronger. *'Chain Lightning:' A normal PEKKA's weakness is the fact that it can only attack one entity at a time, and it attacks slowly. This elite PEKKA solves that problem with this attack; by firing lightning bolts from its horns that continuously jumps from one target to another for 100 times. *'Horn Lasers:' If it has absorbed some sort of energy with its horns, then it'll counter the next attack with these lasers. *'Crimson Barrage:' In case if its foes are immune to electricity, then it'll attack them by firing a barrage of red orbs from its eyes, which are made from energy of destruction. *'Overcharged Sword:' The Omega PEKKA charges its sword so much that the next 3 attacks used with the Sword will deal double damage. This ability has a 3 turns cooldown. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DynamicEntry Dynamic Entry:] Every time it enters a fight with someone, it'll make its presence known by jumping on its target, crushing it like a goomba with its gigaton weight. *'Overcharge:' An ability inherited from Super P.E.K.K.A. Once the Omega PEKKA is defeated, it'll overload its systems, and explodes with the force of a nuke. *'Speed Module:' Omega PEKKA has a module that allows it to manipulate its speed and jump really high. It can't fly with this module since it's not a Flight Module. *'Teleportation Module:' Version 2 is equipped with this module, so they'll be relentless and near-unstoppable in their mission to hunt down their target. *'Impervium Armor:' Omega PEKKA's armor is made from a metallic compound that was removed from Starbound, this armor grants the Omega PEKKA insanely high HP and defense. *'Coke Immunity:' After the prototype's humiliating defeat by Type: Sparky, it won't be defeated by such an attack again. *'Hyperspace Arsenal:' Omega PEKKA is bigger on the inside, and it has countless weapons inside it. This passive ability makes it possible for it to equip another weapon in case if its sword gets destroyed. It can also unveil more installed weapons with this passive ability. Passive abilities *As a Dragon, TimewornKaiju is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. *'To Hell and Back:' When he "dies", TimewornKaiju simply teleports to his pocket dimension, also known as Hell, and then he respawns by teleporting back to the battlefield. *'Combat Clairvoyance: '''TimewornKaiju reads a post and prepare to counter or dodge it, it's like seeing into the future. PhoenixShadowHeart15751's abilities Passive *Glow: Phoenix is made of fire, so she lights up the area around her. Attacks *Flame Burst: Does large amounts of damage; weak against water and rock; strong against grass, bug, ice, steel. *Lava Plume: A stronger version of flame burst that's powerful enough to break most barriers. *Sing: Phoenix sings a soothing song, putting all foes in range to sleep, and energizes allies. Doesn't work against foes that don't need to sleep like undead and robots. *Summon Pokémon: Phoenix summons a certain Pokémon without the need of a Pokéball. Other Active skills *Heal: Phoenix heals all debuffs inflicted upon her, and one of her ally as well. *From Ashes to Ashes: Phoenix turn into ashes willingly to come back to life later. This move cannot be stopped or contained by an enemy. *Phoenix Tears: Heals all ailments for her or an ally but she can only use it once every three turns. *While Snuffles' ''Spiritual Hyperdeath attack does connect with Pheonix, it does not do nearly as much damage due to their status as semi-immortal (or, more accurately, a same-place respawner) Brown Eevee's Weapons and Abilities Passive Just a normal and friendly Eevee. Aggressive * Eevee: Nothing Special * Leafeon: Poisons and kills the enemie instantly * Umbreon: Blinds and kills the enemie instantly * Espeon: Uses the mind to kill the enemie instantly * Glaceon: Freezes and kills the enemie instantly * Flareon: Burns and kills the enemie instantly * Sylveon: Slashes and kills the enemie instantly * Vaporeon: Drowns and kills the enemie instantly * Jolteon: shocks and kills the enemie instantly Vehicles *Customised Lamborghini Veneno Eevee has a customised 4.5 million Lamborghini veneno that goes 500 Mph. The Lamborghini has won 1st 1276 times and won 857 championships & Tournaments Eevee's Equipment *Lonsdaleite Suit Eevee's Lonsdaleite Suit makes him immune to *Bullets *Fire *Electricity *Swords *Weapons *Explosives *Poison *Acid *Cold -------------------------------- His Suit can also do various things such as *Can track 20+ targets at once *Penetrate radar (WIP) Eevee's Weapons Eevee carries different weapons such as *AK-47 *AK-12 *M240 *Bullpup Multirole Combat Rifle *C7 Rifle *Close Quarters Battle Receiver *Heckler & Koch G36 *FB Beryl *XM8 Rifle *Striker *Winchester Model 1200 *Musket *AEK-999 *M249 *AMT Automag III *Beretta 92 *Beretta 87 Target *Jericho 941 *Heckler & Koch HK36 *Barrett M99 *Revolver *Steyr HS.50 *Kukri Knife *Ballistic knife *Bayonet *Butterfly knife *Combat knife *Dagger *Fighting knife *Karambit *Throwing knife *Trench knife *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FAMAS *FN F2000 *FN Scar *Heckler & Koch G11 *Heckler & Koch HK416 *Heckler & Koch HK433 *IWI X95 *Robinson Armament XCR All of these weapons are heavily modified and are very dangerous. Secret Identity Eevee changes his name to "The Marksman Knight" *Eeveelution Kukri Knife Eevee's Kukri Knife has all of the eeveelutions effects on them. When the knife is slashed, it creates a wave of a random eeveelution effect. *Signature Dual Pistols Eevee carries Dual Pistols which can combine and convert into a sniper with a laser sight attached. *Holography Visor Eevee's Visor acts as a Transmitter, Communication Receiver, Voice Scrambler, Hacking Electronics Device *Utility Belt Eevee also has a Utility Belt attach which carries many useful things such as: *Cryptographic Sequencer *Skeleton Key *Night Vision Goggles *Smoke Pellets *Flash Bang Grenades *EMP Grenades *Tear Gas Pellets *Grappling Hook Skills I am trained in Several martial arts and have achieved many metahuman skills such as: *Wrestling *Jiu-jitsu *Boxing *Karate *Taekwondo *Judo *Hand to Hand combat *Master Stick-Fighting ------------------------------------------- *Maximum Human Conditioning *Nigh-Superhuman Strength *Nigh-Superhuman Speed *Nigh-Superhuman Durability *Nigh-Superhuman Agility *Nigh-Superhuman Stamina *Nigh-Superhuman Reflexes *Nigh-Superhuman Senses *Nigh-Superhuman Healing/Metabolism *Master Strategist & Tactician *Leadership *Master Martial Artist *Genius-Level Intelligence *Master Marksman *Master of Stealth Feats Eevee has achieved many things including *Singlehandedly defeated the UNSC Command and Noble Team. *Can beat Metahumans in combat. *Invited Near-Death Experiences. *Survived Outer Space for 24.5 seconds. *Broke into UNSC Sword Base and UNSC Command. *Being a Genius Intellect and Strategist. *Drowned 38 men in under 2 minutes *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease *Won Unsolvable Mathematic Tournaments. *Survived double impalement *Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger *Lifted a Great White Shark *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Survived dozens of explosions & falls *Cut through steel *Survived a helicopter crash *Tore down stone wall *Regenerated his body in 18 minutes *Resists mind control *Outran lions *Can dodge bullets point-blank *Blew up a tank using grenades *Has defeated snipers, ninjas and assassins *Completed a expert obstacle course so silently, his superiors didn't realize he had even started *30+ confirmed kills *Survived 2 shots to the throat *Killed an armored solider in 5 punch *Lifted and threw a Truck *Survived machine gun fire and missiles *Blocked a missile explosion Quotes *'I swear i'll get my revenge' *'I will get eve-n' Other weapons * MLG Formula: This strange substance has different effects on different beings- Eg. As Snuffles, MLG formula causes random things to happen, often at the expense of himself. * Egg Reverie: A violet void that the Ruby created to use as some form of prison. It technically shouldn't exist, and also sort of doesn't, yet does at the same time... Anyway, you can escape from it, though. Things contained: None so far. Also doubles as a'' Godmodder Prison, and RFF Admins can send players here for periods of time. * '''The Anti-Godmodding Spear of Justice': Only used on Godmodders- It impales them and marks them as a godmodder. Any action considered as godmodding while the Spear is active, including attempting to remove the Spear in any way possible and claiming that it belongs to them, will be nullified automatically. Anti-Godmodding tool. Players Marked: TehBlastrX, SCP-4000 Notes None as of now. Combot.png|404 found Snuffles.png|SnufflesTheDog UI MrPixelator.png|Mr. Pixelator TimewornKaiju.png|TImeWornKaiju / Steven Fedkin EnderWarrior.png|EndermanR169 Adorable Eevee.jpg|Brown Eevee Type0.jpg|Type: Sparky... Category:Random Forum Fight Category:Stubs